Desks and cubicle arrangements are a ubiquitous part of a modern work environment. Many manufacturers provide walls, shelves desk work surfaces, drawers, bins and other modular components that enable an employer to arrange an overall work area with selected degrees of storage, workspace (surface area) and privacy for personnel who perform various tasks within an organization. It is common for workers to reside in a cubicle space that includes privacy screens, walls and sometimes doors. However, the overhead space of the cubicle is open wide open to the greater office environment. This can lead to undesirable conditions in which air drafts, glare from windows and lighting, and peering eyes all degrade the worker's environment.
There exist canopy systems particularly applicable to cubicle spaces, some of which are attached to the walls of the unit and overlie a large portion of the workspace area from a location above the top edge of the walls. An example of such a canopy is shown and described in U.S. Pat. No. 7,117,802, entitled CUBICLE SHIELD Undesirably, this canopy, and others like it are relatively fixed once installed and can interfere with movement of the worker about the cubicle. More generally, they are not readily adjustable to accommodate changes in worker position, lighting and the like. They are also somewhat cumbersome and can lack style—appearing more like a tent than an office accessory.
It is, thus, desirable to provide a canopy system that overcomes some or all of the above disadvantages.